Harry and Kali
by Aurore Dash
Summary: About a girl named Kali and her life at Hogwarts and how she fits into Harry's life. please review!


The door to the compartment slammed open to reveal a young girl. Her hair long almond brown hair swung around her as her brown eyes glowered with anger. "Malfoy!" Malfoy had been thrown forward since he had been leaning against the compartment door. He caught himself and looked around wishing crab and goyle was there. Harry and Ron had been sitting and trying, but utterly failing, to keep their cool as Malfoy taunted them. Harry looked up then immediately back to the floor. Ron grinned as he watched Harry, he looked over at the girl. "Hey Kali!" Kali glanced at Ron and nodded then looked over at Harry and smiled. She looked up and started to round on him. "I Thought I told you to leave everyone alone and go back to your seat after you came around bugging me the first time!" Malfoy grinned and stepped closer. "Hey sweetie." Harry jumped at these words and forced himself to look at Kali's reaction. "Don't sweetie me! You know I hate you!" Malfoy shrugged. "I guess your into tough love." Kali spit at Malfoy's feet in disgust. Harry couldn't help but smile and as Malfoy took another step closer her extended his leg making him trip. Malfoy caught himself and dusted himself off then turned to Ron and Harry. "You filthy little..." He was cut off at the sight of Kali's wand point straight at him. "That's it! I've had it with you!"Kali said, firmly. Ron watched Malfoy with the look of utmost glory clearly visible on his face. Harry how ever watched Kali's wand ans how it was in her left hand. "You-you wouldn't!" Malfoy stammered. "Wouldn't I?" Kali asked stepping closer. Malfoy stumbled back. "You could get expelled! My father knows people!" His voice sounded almost girlish as his voice trembled. Kali sighed. "Believe it or not, your right..." She brought her right hand around and punched him square in the jaw. Malfoy screamed and ran out, tripping many timed since his vision was blurred. Harry and Ron started laughing so hard they had to grab their sides because it hurt so much. Kali grinned and watched Harry. "I knew you were up to something when you held you wand in the left hand." Harry said between laughs. Kali sat down next to Harry. He stopped laughing immediately and his is face tinted red as he realized how close she was. Ron, noticing that his laughter was the only noise abruptly stopped and watched them uncomfortable. "Uh, im going to see what Hermione is doing." He got up and left before anyone could object. "Uh...Thanks for getting rid of Malfoy." Harry stuttered. Kali nodded "Its no problem." She looked at him and blushed. "There- there is rumor that...Well that you might like me?" Harry jumped and focused his eyes on the ground. "I-I....I mean..." Harry shifted uncomfortable. "Please Harry...Is well is this true because...." Kali leaned slightly closer. Harry looked up and was surprised to see her face right there. "Because why?" He asked hopefully. "Well..." Now it was Her turn to look down. "I might like you to...." Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss but right then the door slide open. "Uh...sorry to disturb you two but...You better get dressed, were almost there. Ron is getting dressed now, he said you guys weren't keeping track of the time either."Hermione said staring at them. Kali jumped up and nodded. "Uh yes...Well I better get going then. See you Harry!" Harry glared at Hermione as she hurried off.  
  
Kali sat, bored out of her mind, in potions class. Snape seemed to go on and on about the key to potions making when a piece of folded parchment feel into her lap.  
  
Dear Kali,  
I need to talk to you about sneaking off to Diagon Ally. Catch me at lunch.  
Jamie  
  
Kail glanced at Jamie and nodded. She was so happy Griffindor had potions with Ravenclaw. Jamie had been one of her best friends since the beginning of their first year. Since then they had snuck off to Diagon Ally and a whole lot of other places to keep their time at school busy and fun. But ever since they made it on the Quidditch team, Jamie as a beater and Kali as a keeper, and a damn good one if I might add. "And what do we have here?! A note Miss Kali?" Kali shrugs, unlike most people see was very far from being scared of Snape. "I guess so..." Kali muttered something under her breath and the note disappeared in a ball of flames. "That's it! Detention Miss Kali!" Roared Snape. Kali Shrugged again. "For what? Burning old, probably unusable parchment? Do you even have proof that it was a note? Did you see the note or did I or someone in this class tell you it was a note? No, I didn't think so. So no detention..." Snape stared at her and she was sure his mouth was about to drop and let drool fall from it but instead he straightened, his voice low and almost deadly. "20 points from Griffindor." His voice crept even lower. "I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to escape detention, but when I catch you..." Kali smiled. "That is if you catch me professor. If." The class was silent accept for some of the Gryffindor snickering. They had nothing to complain about, Kali gained their house a lot of points, even is she did lose them some from her stubborn attitude . She was after all the best wizard in school because unknown to all others she was related to Dumbledore. Their headmaster and the strongest wizard ever known.  
  
Kali walked into the great hall and hurried over to Jamie. "Were still on about Diagon Ally. Right?" Jamie shook her head. "No. I'm so sorry! I just can't ignore Quidditch." Kali snorted. "This is the fourth time." Jamie sighed. "I know. How about we hang out at study hall today?" Kali shrugged. "Fine." She stalked back over to the Griffindor table to find all the seats taken. "Kali! Over here!" Kali looked around to see Ron waving his hands. She walked over, smiling. "Thanks..." She paused as she noticed they had purposely made the seat next to Harry's. "No problem." Kali hesitated then sat down. "Uh hi Harry." Harry turned, apparently just noticing what they had done. His cheeks turned a crimson red. "Hi Kali...I didn't...I mean...I was looking for....Here." He Handed her a note. "I hafta....Homework...See ya later..." Was all he said before getting up and hurrying off. "What does it say?" Ron asked leaning over, trying to look at the note, as she unfolded it. Kali read it out loud. "Meet me by the whomping willow during study hall." Ron grinned. "So are ya?" Kali sighed. "I'm suppose to hang out with Jamie during study hall..." Hermione, who had been listening behind the daily prophet chimed in. "Didn't she cancel on a lot of your plans though?" Kali stared at her. "I heard you two talking about a week ago in the girls bathroom." Kali nodded. "So are you?" Ron asked again. Kali glanced at Ron's smiling face. "Okay." Ron cheered as Kali glanced behind him, to see Snape glaring at her and the note still in her hand. She raised the note a bit higher and burned it so he could see then stood up. "Well see you all later, and thanks." She ran out but only after grabbing a piece of bread.  
  
Kali slowed to a walk as she finished her bread. "I wonder if I could put a flying charm on the note?" She thought aloud. She sighed and watched the ground as she turned into one of the many unused hallway. "I wonder what Harry wants." She wondered out loud. "Who cares what scar head wants." Kali glanced up and noticed crab and Malfoy were standing in front of her. She glanced behind her to see goyle cutting off her escape route. She sighed. "I do Malfoy. And maybe you should try and use his real name. Or are you afraid to speak the name of 'the boy who lived' just like you scared to say Voldemort, 'The ugliest wizard to walk this earth'. " The three boys winced which gave Kali a feeling of satisfaction. "Aw come on. The dude couldn't even kill a baby!" There was a low silence as the boys seemed to tremble with fear and anger at how she was speaking about their Dark Lord. Malfoy seemed to recover quickly and put on his sly smile, stepping closer. "Now Honey, you shouldn't talk about such powerful people in that manner." Kali didn't budge as she smirked at him. Malfoy was only inches away. She could feel his breath washing over his face and it made her sick. "Oh but he isn't powerful at all." Malfoy ignored this as he was to preoccupied leaning in for a kiss. Kali grinned and kicked his Malfoy Jr quite hard and sent him to the ground gasping for air. Crab and Goyle rushed to his aid as she walked off. "You really need a tiktak." was all she said before saluting them sarcastically with two fingers then turned the corner.  
  
Kali entered through the class room door to Transfiguration only to be greeted with a nod from professor McGonagall. She took a seat and sighed. She took all the required class though she didn't need them. She knew almost all the potions and history by the time she was eight and almost all the spells by six. And almost everything she needed to know about Defense Against the Dark Arts by the time she was 4.Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been her favorite and it was clear when she was able to make a full grown Pantonum, in the form of a silvery wolf, by the time she was five.  
  
"Finally!" Kali yawned as she walked out of class. "Its time to meet Harry and see what he wants." She stopped right in front of the library where Jamie waited. She whispered something and the note she held in her hand sprung to life as it took the shape of an airplane. It zoomed around the room then landed at Jamie's feet. Jamie glanced around and opened it.  
  
Dear Jamie,  
Sorry I can't hang out with you today. I have other plans I just can't ignore.  
Kali  
  
Jamie's face flushed as she sat down, pried open her books and began to read them. Kali sighed. That note relieved some of the anger she felt towards Jamie. She hurried outside. It was a nice day out but the Whomping Willow gave off a lot of shade. She looked around as she came closer. She didn't see Harry anywhere, but she wasn't worried, She knew Harry thought she would take longer to get there. She glanced up at the Whomping Willow then down at its base. She blinked and realized there was a fresh path leading into the Whomping Willows passage to the Screaming Shack. She looked up and the tree and took a step closer. It swayed and she knew it would hit her if she went any closer. She shrugged, knowing she would have to do it the hard way. She muttered again beneath her breath and the tree froze. She hurried in and listened hard to the noise of what seemed like footsteps. "Harry?" The noise got closer. "Kali?" Kali blinked. "Harry, I didn't know you knew how to get in here." Harry nodded. "Ya, Well...." His cheeks were already tinted red. Kali smiled. "Well I guess you would have picked it up with the whole Sirius ordeal. Sirius, such a sweet man, what they did to him gets me so angry. But with him being cooped up in his mum's house...That reminds me, I haven't visited him in awhile." Harry watched her stunned. "You, you know Sirius?" Kali laughed. "Of course I do. I've known him ever since he broke out of Askaban." Harry smiled. "Is there anything else we don't know about you. "Oh ya! Loads. Like that I am related to Dumbledore by blood." Harry stared. "Wow." Kali nodded. " Uh ya...Anyway what did you need?" Harry turned and stared to walk away, Kali followed. He stopped in the same room were he found out about Sirius and Peter, and began to pace. Kali sat down on the bed and watched him. "I, I wanted to know. Well I mean its ok if you don't want to. Because I. Well you said. The train." Harry stammered, apparently not sure were to begin. Kali though she knew were this was going and her spirit soared. "Uh.... Harry. Maybe it would be easier if you sat down. She moved over so he had a lot of room. Harry smiled slightly and sat, and to Kali's surprise right next to her. Harry kept her eyes to the ground. "Kali will you go out with me?" Kali grinned. "Yes!" Her voice squeaked with excitement. Harry grinned then kissed her, moving her hands to her waist. Kali wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Harry licked her lips gently, wanting her permission which she gave willingly. She massaged his tongue with her own as they kissed. He moved her hands to her breast for a moment. They broke apart and smiled. In the next minute Harry's shirt was off along with hers.  
  
The next morning both Harry and Kali were in a really good mood. Even in Potions Kali grinned. By the time lunch rolled around Kali and Harry had 'met' in an unused hall, early Myrtles bathroom which both though was a bad idea since Myrtle had a huge crush on Harry, and the Room of Resources. (A/N Not positive that is the name of the room) Kali wandered into the great hall early, the smile still on her face. She sat down at the Griffindor table, thinking. Jamie's hand slapping the table brought her attention back to the real world. "Huh?" Kali looked around and saw Jamie standing there, furious. "What is with you canceling?" Kali stood up "Why are you yelling at me? I canceled one thing and you blow up and you cancel four times on me but that is alright?" Jamie glared at her. "Well I had a reason! What is yours?" Kali's face reddened. She wasn't sure if Harry wanted people to know. "Well!" Jamie questioned slamming her hand on the table again. Kali stood up, glaring at her. At that moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared behind Kali. "What is going on?" Jamie turned on them. "She canceled on me! We were suppose to meet during Study Hall yesterday!" Hermione watched her. "You canceled on her lots of times." Jamie clenched her fists. "I had a reason! Kali has yet to tell me hers!" Harry blinked and started to understand. "She had a reason." Jamie looked at him. "Oh ya?" Harry slipped his hand around Kali's waist and kissed her lips deeply for a moment. "She was with me." Jamie took a step back, her eyes wide. Jamie had secretly crushed on Harry just as long as Kali had. Ron grinned. "Why didn't you tell me Harry?" Hermione smiled. "Sorry to interrupt once again but we best take out seats." Jamie turned on her heels and ran back to her table as they took their seats, Harry's arm still around Kali's waist as he didn't want to let her go. "So Harry...Why didn't you tell us?" Harry shrugged. "I didn't know if Kali wanted to tell anyone. Kali laughed. "Why wouldn't I? I always want to show off my boyfriend." Harry laughed and kissed her neck. Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Were at lunch!" Harry straightened up. "Oh ya. Forgot." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Forgot?"  
  
After a few more pain staking hours of class Kali wandered up to the common room. There she found Ron and Harry talking by the fire. Their backs were turned so she was able to listen to them. "You really seem to like Kali." Ron commented. Harry nodded. "I do." Ron grinned. "You think its love?" Harry shrugged. "Ya...I mean I could never tell her that. It would scare her away and I don't think I could handle that." Ron nodded. "Do you think she loves you?" Harry sighed and smiled and started to think out loud. "I really hope so. After all we've done it would only be right..." Ron jumped and stared at him. "All you've done? Are you saying you...." He gulped "Did it?" Harry's face turned red and he shook his head. "I didn't mean to say that!" Ron continued to stare. "You did! How many times?" Harry looked down and his voice was quiet. "Only once." Ron was speechless. Kali grinned and quietly walked over and sat on Harry's lap making him jump. If Harry's face wasn't red enough. She kissed his lips then his neck gently. "Yes, I love you" Harry swallowed hard. "You heard it all?" Kali nodded and looked at Ron who was stuck between happiness and shock. "I uh....I don't believe it. Er if you don't mind me asking..." He shifted uncomfortable. "Where?" Kali blushed but grinned. "The shrieking Shack." Ron blinked. "Really? I would have chosen a more comfortable place." Harry laughed and kissed Kali's neck. The kiss turned to a lick and when he finally started to suck on her neck, making her whimper with pleasure Ron stood up and started to pace, looking everywhere but at them. 


End file.
